Vagabundo oneshot
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: El primer fic Chossenshipping en español. Silver es un joven vagabundo que tras ser cruelmente golpeado por la ley, conoce a Blue una mujer tres años mayor que le brinda comida en su restaurante poco a poco el amor entre ellos crecera mas y mas


_**VAGABUNDO**_

_**ONESHOT**_

SILVER POV

FLASHBACK

-Vamos Silv, eres el mas confiable de nosotros – me suplicaba un chico de pelo negro y de ojos dorados

-No, Gold

-Por favor – se unió a la plática otro de también, cabello negro, pero de unos ojos de color rojo.

-Dije que no Red

-Vamos, es comida para todos – suplicaron los dos chicos a la vez.

-Esta bien, esta bien – dije de mala gana mientras todos celebraban, que yo seria el que iba a arriesgar a ir por la comida de todo un pelotón de vagabundos.

FIN FLASHBACK

Si, como lo oyeron, soy un vagabundo, que vive escondido en una estación de tren abandonada, junto con demás vagos, bueno déjenme que les cuente la historia. Mi nombre es Silver, tengo 17 años y como dije antes, vivo en una estación de tren abandonada, en la región de Jotho, específicamente en la gran ciudad de Goldenrod, una gran ciudad, de donde hay de todas clases sociales, siendo yo y mis amigos la clase más baja.

Tengo el cabello de color rojo, largo, llegando hasta mis hombros y ojos de un color plateado, tez blanca y mi ropa era un pantalón t una chaqueta negra con bordes rojos, sucia y desgarrada por todo el uso que le había dado

No se mucho de mi pasado o de quienes son o fueron mis padres, lo único que al parecer tengo de ellos, es un anillo de oro como si fuera de compromiso, o de bodas que siempre llevo en mi bolsillo. A los 10 años encontré, la estación de tren abandonada, donde de inmediato me encontré con decenas de chicos como yo y me trataron como si fuera un hermano, ya que ellos comprendían mi situación, sin padres, sin ningún pariente, siendo forzados, robar para sobrevivir.

Ahí conocí a Gold y a Red, quienes eran hermanos, habían visto como sus padres fueron asesinados, por alguien que era según, amigo de la familia, intento asesinarlos también, pero lograron escapar y desde entonces vivieron en las calles. Ellos me trataron más, como si fuera otro hermano y nos ayudábamos mutuamente los tres.

Pero a veces, ellos me usan de chivo expiatorio, para cubrirse de alguna fechoría o de paso hacerme ir a trabajitos como este.

Ir por la comida…..

-Uff, no se como esos dos hermanos me convence de hacer esas cosas – refunfuñe mientras caminaba por la ciudad

Aquí en Goldenrod, ser vagabundo es como si tuvieras una enfermedad muy contagiosa, aquí los de clases superiores nos humillan como si fuéramos basura, aunque tal vez si lo seamos, basura de la sociedad.

Tenía un poco de dinero que los chicos de la estación me dieron, no era mucho pero, suficiente para comprar un poco de comida para todo nuestro pequeño ejercito.

Camine unas cuadras hasta llegar aun pequeño comercio de comida, me detuve para examinar el cartel con los precios y al ver que si tenia lo suficiente y después de contar el dinero y ver la lista, me adentre adentro del establecimiento.

El lugar tenia un ambiente agradable, mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador, pude ver varias familias comiendo tranquilamente, los niños jugueteando con la comida, como si fuera un juguete, y los padres comiendo y hablando animadamente, no pude evitar sentir algo de envidia, ya que como me hubiera gustado haber tenido una niñez como la que aquellos niños tenían, seguí caminando y en una mesa vi algo peculiar.

Vi a dos chicos, como de mi edad un hombre y una mujer, se estaban abrazando y veía como el hombre besaba a la mujer en la mejilla, ella solo se ruborizo y le devolvió el beso, pero esta ves se lo dio en los labios, al ver aquella acción, deje de verlos y volví a caminar hacia el mostrador y poder pedir la comida de todos mis amigos, aunque en el fondo me preguntaba, como se sentiría, ladee mi cabeza de un lado a otro sacándome eso de la cabeza, ya que era obvio que no lo sabría nunca, una chica nunca se fijaría en un pobre diablo como yo.

-Diablos en que estoy pensando ahora, contrólate Silver – dije para mis adentros

Al llegar al mostrador, el empleado que atendió me observo con una cara como si estuviera viendo a un bicho raro o a una casa asquerosa, decidí ignorar su mirada, después de todo, ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas y tratos por los habitantes de la ciudad.

-Disculpe – comencé a hablarle al empleado un hombre de edad madura delgado y con cabello rubio- me daría por favor un paquete 4 por favor – le pedí al empleado, que solo arqueo una ceja.

-Disculpe, pero aquí no damos cosas gratis ni fiadas, si tiene dinero compre si no lárguese de aquí. – me dijo con una tono de voz serio mientras que apunto su dedo hacia la salida.

Yo no hable, solo de mis bolsillos saque el dinero y lo puse en la mesa del mostrador – un paquete 4 por favor para llevar – dije con voz seria, el empleado se mostro sorprendido – tomo el dinero y lo conto, después me vio con una cara y una sonrisa claramente falsa – lo siento señor ahora le traigo su orden, siéntese – dijo para ir hacia lo que al parecer era la cocina

Yo me fui hacia una mesa, en el fondo del restaurante y me senté, esperando mi orden.

Más esta nunca llego…

Estuve esperando media hora, así que, me pare del asiento y empecé a caminar hacia el mostrador para preguntar que había pasado con mi orden, pero de repente un sonido salió de la puerta.

Habían entrado en el restaurante dos policías uniformados, de gran estatura, con una macana en mano cada uno.

-Bien – comenzó uno de los uniformados mientras jugaba con la macana – nos informaron sobre, un disturbio en el restaurante, que pasa? – pregunto, observando a todos en el restaurante, en ese entonces de la cocina apareció el empleado del mostrador, con un ojo morado, caminando rápidamente hacia el guardia de seguridad.

Señor, señor – dijo con un tono de voz asustado mientras que con una mano temblorosamente me señalo con el dedo – este vago, llego al restaurante, pidiendo de comer y amenazándome de muerte si no le daba comida, hasta me dio un golpe en el ojo, yo le dije que si, e inmediatamente los llame, por favor sáquenlo de aquí- dijo asustado

-QUUE- dije sorprendido, mientras que los guardias me esposaban y me empujaban a la salida del restaurante – NO ES CIERTO, YO LE PAGE, OBSERVEN YO LE PAGE –grite mientras me arrastraban hacia fuera del restaurante, mientras vi que el empleado embozaba una sonrisa maliciosa, haciéndome saber que solo estaba actuando.

Los guardias me lanzaron hacia el pavimento, cuando ya habíamos salido del restaurante, y me empezaron a golpearme con sus macanas de metal.

No puedo describir aquel dolor que sentí en ese momento, sintiendo aquellos pedazos de metal tronando brutalmente contra mi cuerpo, sentir como mis costillas se intentaban romper, tal vez ese era el precio de vivir, el costo de ser un chico de la clase baja.

MALDITO BASTARDO, COMO ODIO A BASURA COMO TU – me grito uno de ellos, mientras me seguían golpeando, hasta tirarme en el frio piso ya con el cuerpo adolorido por tantos golpes.

YA BASTA, YA TERMINAMOS CON ESTA BASURA VAMONOS - dijo uno antes de subir a su automóvil, el otro me quito las esposas de las manos dejándome tirado en el piso, con el cuerpo adolorido de tanto golpe.

Subieron a su automóvil y se fueron del lugar, yo me levante con dificultad y empecé a caminar, poco a poco pude sentir como el cielo se teñía de un color gris y las primeras gotas de lluvia no se hicieron esperar, cayendo en el piso, para después siendo secundadas por cientos mas.

Y así son las cosas en Goldenrod, cuando eres un pobre diablo de clase baja como yo, la sociedad no te respeta y juegan contigo como si fueras un juguete, aquí no existe la justicia para nosotros, la justicia se compra por los ricos, así es el mundo en el que nos toco vivir, un mundo corrupto.

Sin importarme la lluvia empecé a caminar por la ciudad, no quería volver a la vieja estación de tren, no sin la comida para todos, ellos me comprenderían si les explicara, pero a mi no me gusta fallarles a los demás, así que seguí caminando poco a poco con la mirada baja, fija en el suelo.

De pronto por estar tan concentrado en el suelo, tropecé, no con algo, si no con alguien, lo que me hizo caer al suelo mojado por las gotas de lluvia.

Auch – dije adolorido.

Lo siento ¿estas bien?-Oí una dulce voz hablarme mientras observe como aquella desconocida estiraba su mano para ayudarme a levantarme

Yo tome su mano y me impulse para levantarme - Si estoy bien gra… - me quede callado al ver a quien me había ayudado.

Era una chica, tal vez unos años mayor que yo, de un hermoso cabello largo de color castaño, tez blanca y unos ojos de un hermoso color azul celeste, como si fueran dos pequeños pedazos de cielo, me quede estático viéndola, la razón, sinceramente era la chica mas hermosa que había visto, vestida con una falda roja, una blusa azul celeste como sus ojos una chaqueta de color café, portando en la mano izquierda un paraguas rojo.

Cias- termine la frase ya despertando del trance que aquella hermosa dama me había hecho entrar.

¿Dime te encuentras bien?-Me pregunto mientras me observaba, seguramente preguntando por las marcas, en mi rostro y la sucia de mi ropa.

Si no te preocupes – dije con un tono calmado – así es como nos trata la sociedad a los de clase baja. – dije para después seguir caminando mientras la lluvia mojaba todo mi cuerpo.

Ella me tomo de la mano y protegiéndome con su paraguas de la lluvia, me llevo a un pequeño portón, donde nos protegimos de la lluvia.

Mi nombre es Blue ¿y cual es el tuyo? -pregunto mientras que sacaba un pañuelo de tela blanco del bolsillo de su falda y lo usaba para limpiar un poco, la suciedad que asediaba en mi cara, ante esa opción, yo me sonroje un poco, pero afortunadamente y aparentemente paso desapercibido para ella.

Sil-Silver – dije con un leve tartamudeo, mientras ella seguía limpiándome el rostro, con aquel pañuelo blanco, que poco a poco se volvía de un color café oscuro, finalmente término de aquella labor y guardo su pañuelo de nuevo en el bolsillo de su falda.

Silver, bonito nombre igual que el color de tus ojos – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras de nuevo me ruborizaba - ¿por que aquella chica hacia sonrojarme tan fácil? – me pregunte mentalmente.

Y dime Silver por que estas tan golpeado – me pregunto con un tono de voz y una cara que delataban preocupación, pero por que se preocupaba por mi?, yo solo soy un pobre diablo de clase baja, pero por educación, le conté lo que me había pasado, sobre que mis amigos en la estación de tren me habían pedido que fuera por comida y como me habían tendido una trampa y los policías me habían golpeado brutalmente, después de contarle mi historia, ella cambio su semblante, de uno preocupado a uno furioso.

Demonios, no se como pueden tratar a las personas así, como si fueran animales – dijo con gran furia.

Yo tampoco lo se, pero ya estoy acostumbrado – dije tranquilamente desviando mi mirada y empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia la lluvia,- como dije antes, así como la sociedad trata a los de clase baja – seguí caminando, pero poco antes de salir del portón que me estaba protegiendo de la lluvia, ella me tomo de la mano y me arrastro de nuevo hasta donde yo me encontraba antes.

Ven- dijo para después tomar mi mano y caminar hacia el lado contrario del portón pero antes de salir del otro lado, nos detuvimos y ella estiro su mano señalando con el dedo un local, mas específicamente un pequeño restaurante de un color crema, como si fuera del estilo antiguo con un letrero que relucía con letras rojas "Restaurante Amanecer de Plata" que se encontraba cruzando la avenida.

Ese es mi restaurante – dijo – mientras de nuevo, volvía a tomarme de la mano y protegiéndome con su paraguas de color rojo, caminábamos cruzando la avenida hasta llegar a aquel pequeño comercio.

Entre junto con ella al restaurante, estaba cerrado, pero como ella era la propietaria, no tenia de que preocuparme, como de la policía o de aquellas cosas que a veces me ocurrían, como me había sucedido hace unas horas.

Al encender la luz, pude observa como era el restaurante de Blue.

Era un lugar bastante hogareño, de las paredes de color blanco por partes rojas, sillas y mesas acomodadas perfectamente, en la pared este, se podía observar una tabla con las comidas y los precios mientras que en la pared norte se podía ve un cuadro, mas bien una pintura de una familia.

Siéntate por favor ahorita vengo – dijo con un tono de voz amable, mientras colocaba su chaqueta en el respaldo de una de las sillas vacías y se dirigía a otra parte del restaurante que puse deducir que era la cocina, me senté en una de las mesas del centro, unos 15 minutos después, ella apareció de la cocina con un tazón de sopa en una mano y un plato con comida en otra.

Coloco los platos en mi mesa para después mirarme con una expresión dulce, yo en cambio me quede observando los platos pero mi expresión era de sorpresa.

Vamos, come Silver – dijo con ese hermoso tono de voz.

Yo solo me quede un poco estático, ¿ella me estaba ofreciendo de comer?, pero por que?, no lo se pero tal vez, solo tal vez ella no era tan mala como los demás de clase media o de clase alta.

Blue.. – empecé a hablar entre cortados, eres muy linda.. Pero no necesito que….

Ella tomo una cuchara, tomo un poco de sopa con ella y me la dirigió hacia mi boca- abre el túnel ahí viene el tren – dijo con una voz juguetona mientras colocaba la cuchara en mi boca- ves esta rica, por favor come. Dijo y se sentó en una silla frente de mi.

Yo me sentí un poco avergonzado en ese momento, pero ya que no podía rechazar aquello sin quedar como un mal educado, tome la cuchara de sopa y de nuevo me la lleve directo a mi boca, en verdad que estaba deliciosa y pude observar mientras comía como ella me veía con una sonrisa dulce, después de comer la sopa, me empecé a comer el plato principal, que era carne de pollo y ensalada de verduras.

Mientras comíamos, le empecé a contar como vivía y como eran con los que convivía, como eran mis mejores amigos Red y Gold que a veces se aprovechaban de eso y me hacían de su chivito expiatorio

Mientras terminaba de comer el platillo principal, ella se levanto de la silla y se dirigio a la cocina, para después regresar con un pequeño plato que tenia en su interior un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Y aquí esta el postre – me dijo mientras lo colocaba en mi mesa, yo la observe de nuevo con una expresión de curiosidad, pero al observar la sonrisa de aquella hermosa mujer, empecé a comer el pastel de chocolate.

Estaba rico – le dije al terminar de comer, ella de nuevo me volvió a sonreír y yo por primera vez, le correspondí la sonrisa.

Eres muy lindo sabias? – me dijo ocasionando que de nuevo me sonrojara, lo cual a ella le ocasiono una pequeña risa.

Observe por la ventana del local y pude ver que la lluvia que azotaba la ciudad había desparecido solo quedando unas cuantas gotas de lluvia cayendo del cielo que se estaba tornando del su color azul habitual.

Bueno creo que debo irme – dije levantándome de la silla y dirigiéndome a la entrada del local, gracias por todo Blue.

Espera – me dijo ocasionándome que me detuviera- espera si- se acerco hacia mi a unos centímetros de mi rostro – Silver, me contaste de tus amigos y se que vives feliz como eres, pero…

Pude observar una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, que estaba mirando hacia donde estaba aquel cuadro, con una familia feliz en el.

Yo también perdí a mis padres Silver, cuando tenia 3 años ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico y por un tiempo viví en las calles como tu pero, mis tíos me encontraron y me crie con ellos, pero aun así, se lo que se puede sentir eso sabes en mi casa tengo habitaciones extra, asi que quería pedirte, si ¿quisieras vivir conmigo?

Me quede estático y mi boca se congelo, sinceramente, no sabia que decir, Blue, una chica de clase media en asenso le estaba pidiendo a un pobre diablo como yo de clase baja que compartiéramos el mismo techo, me quede como si fuera de piedra, por unos minutos y después la mire con una expresión triste.

Blue yo..

Agradezco la propuesta, pero no puedo dejar a mis amigos, ellos aunque a veces son unos cabezas de chorlito son buenas personas y sinceramente, no los puedo dejar – dije con una sensación triste al hablar con aquella mujer.

Comprendo – dijo para después retirarse un momento de la sala del restaurante, al regresar observe que en sus manos tenia dos cajas de cartón y una bolsa blanca que tenia en su interior comida como la que había ingerido hace poco.

Comprendo, pero….

No creas que te voy a dejar ir, así como así, a cambio de rechazar mi propuesta, quiero que le lleves esto a tus amigos cabezas de chorlito. - dijo ocasionándome una pequeña risa – ropa para los tres y….

¿Y? – pregunte viendo que seria lo que ella me pediría.

Y una promesa….

¿Promesa?- pregunte incrédulo ante aquello que ella me había pedido

Si, quiero que me prometas, que vas a venir aquí siempre.

¿Que? – dije sorprendido, en verdad no me esperaba aquella acción

Si – afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza- quiero que me prometas que todos los días de la semana, los trecientos setenta y cinco días del año, sin escusa ni pretexto, vendrás aquí a comer ¿si?

Blue.. Yo – me quede pensativo un momento, para después poder verla directamente a los ojos – si

¿Que dijiste? – pregunto, como si no hubiera oído nada.

Si, prometo que vendré aquí todos los días del año

Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia y me condujo a la salida – entonces, nos vemos mañana Silver – y me dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual me dejo ruborizado.

Una media hora después de despedirme de ella, llegue a mi hogar sin ningún contra tiempo, donde Gold me recibió

-Hombre que te pasa por que te tardaste tanto hasta Red ya fue a buscar…. – se detuvo al ver las cajas de cartón y la bolsa de comida –te, Donde demonios conseguiste esto Silver – me pregunto quien desgraciadamente era uno de mis mejores amigos, con una voz acusadora - no me digas que te robaste todo esto Silver – comento con un tono de voz asustado, bueno después de todo, éramos vagabundos y como tal, a veces teníamos que robar para vivir

Gold yo no….

Silver, se que robar es tu especialidad pero, que tal si nos encuentra, nadie a parte de los que vivimos aquí sabe de esto

Gold

Nos enviarían a la cárcel

Gold

O peor, ¡si nos envían a trabajar! NO LO SOPORTARIA

GOOOOOOOOOOOOLD –Grite con todas mis fuerzas, ya que a veces mi amigo era tan dramático y cínico que sobrepasaba hasta a una estrella de cine de Hollywood- yo no me robe nada, déjame explicarte lo que paso.

Y le conté sobre como me habían tratado aquella gente en el restaurante y me habían tendido una trampa, como los policías me había golpeado salvajemente y lo mejor de todo, como conocí a Blue y que había rechazado quedarme a vivir en su casa, lo cual no lo tomo muy bien.

-QUUUEEE –Gritó tanto, que creí que se había escuchado por todo Jotho, incluso creo que se escucho hasta la región de Hoenn.

-Por favor Gold cálmate

-¿Calmarme? A ver a ver, tu fuiste por la comida, te maltrataron como si fueras un animal, te echaron del lugar sin devolverte el dinero, pero te encuentras con una chica con cuerpo de diosa que te invita a comer a su restaurante, gratis – hizo énfasis en la palabra gratis para intentar "hacerme comprender" - para después invitarte a vivir en su casa y liberarte de esa maldición, pero aun asi la rechazas y ¿quieres que me calme? – volvió a gritar, tal ves debí a ver aceptado la invitación de Blue, solo para no haber oído el sermón de parte de mi mejor amigo.

-Oigan que pasa – en ese momento apareció Red, con una bolsa de un color negro en su mano izquierda y se sorprendió al verme – ¿Silver donde estabas y Gold por que estas gritando como loco? – pregunto un poco asustado, bueno, quien no se asusta por aquellos gritos que su hermano menor hacia.

-Por nada hermano – dijo tranquilamente para después cambiar su semblante, de uno tranquilo, a uno como si se tratara de un loco enardecido – lo que pasa es que este pedazo de idiota, rechazo la invitación de una mujer, ¿PARA QUEDARSE A VIVIR, SIN PAGAR UN CENTAVO EN SU CASA! – Grito de nuevo, ocasionando en Red una cara de asombro, pero, a la vez de susto.

-QUUUUUUUEEE?- Dijo con el mismo tono que Gold.

Basta que me destrozan los tímpanos – dije con un tono furioso, para que después se calmaran – te contare luego Red, por que se esta haciendo tarde.

Si como no, ahora nos terminas de contar la historia.

Uff, esta bien, y después de que la rechace, ella me entrego esto –dije señalando aquellas cajas de cartón, tome una y después la abrí mostrando ropa, un poco gastada, pero era ropa nueva que podríamos usar los tres.

Genial – dijo Red emocionado

Te sacaste el premio mayor Silver – dijo Gold con el mismo tono animado que su hermano mayor, mientras sacaba una gorra de color dorado con rojo y unos googles negros.

Asi antes de que se me olvide, Silver te enviaron esto – dijo red mostrándome la bolsa de plástico que traía.

Ehh – lo mire con una expresión confundida al recibir la bolsa – ¿y quien me lo envió Red?

Bueno – dijo Red rascándose la nuca con su mano tratando de recordar – recuerdo que después que termino de llover, camine buscándote cuando, me encontré con un restaurante y una mujer un poco mayor que nosotros, me pregunto que si te conocía, yo le dije con un poco de temor que si y me dio la bolsa y me encargo que te la entregara.

Ábrela Silver tal vez sea de tu novia – dijo con una voz con una combinación de picara y burlona – yo le dirigí una mirada asesina para después abrir la bolsa.

Lo que se encontraba en el interior de aquella bolsa, era una cobija de u color plateado muy suave y acogedora a la vez – guau – fue lo que pude decir al ver lo que Red me había traído.

Creo que hay mas – dijo Gold, para después hurgar un poco en la bolsa negra – bingo – dijo para después sacar un pequeño teléfono Celular de la bolsa – Ehh? ¿Un celular? Pero por que te enviarían un te… - Gold no pudo terminar su frase por que en ese momento el teléfono empezó a sonar y a vibrar ocasionando que Gold lo tirara al suelo, como si se estuviera quemando en ese momento, pero aun así seguía sonando y vibrando en el suelo.

S-Silver, r-recógelo, después de todo el paquete era para ti – dijo Gold algo asustado y con un tartamudeo – Yo me acerque a el y lo tome, aunque seguía sonando asi que presione un botón y me lo coloque en el oído.

¿Hola? – pregunte un poco temeroso

Hola – oí a una dulce voz que ya conocía – oye ¿por que tardaste tanto?

¿Blue? – pregunte incrédulo al oír su voz

La misma, oye cuida ese teléfono, costo mucho

S-si, oye gracias por la cobija.

No es problema, te llamo para recordarte que espero que cumplas tu promesa, oíste, mañana te espero en el restaurante a la 1pm en punto

Pero no tengo reloj – dije

El teléfono tiene reloj, así que no tienes pretexto para faltar y si lo haces, te buscare y te obligare a comer, lo que cocine para ti ¿si?

Si, si esta bien – dije con un tono de voz un poco asustado.

Buenas noches, dulces sueños Silver – dijo para después colgar, al colgar el teléfono, sentí como mi rostro se sonrojaba poco a poco.

Y' – pregunto Gold – quien era.

Yo no respondí nada, mientras que mi rostro aun estaba algo rojo.- en la otra bolsa hay comida, por si quieren cenar, buenas noches – y así sin mas, me retire a mi rincón de la estación que era donde dormía – me acosté en el piso y me coloque la cobija de Blue, y pronto me quede profundamente dormido, pero no sin escuchar las voces de Gold y Red.

Creo que era su novia – oí decir a Red a lo lejos.

No lo creas, es – dijo Gold con una voz burlona.

Desde ese día visitaba todos los días, sin excepción el restaurante "Amanecer de Plata" y siempre Blue me servía comida deliciosa hecha por ella misma, me sentí un poco apenado al principio, ya que no quería ser una molestia, pero ella siempre me decía que no lo era, que le gustaba que fuera a comer, a veces las personas me miraban con mala cara por que por mi ropa, sabían que era alguien de clase baja pero ella siempre me defendía sin importar quien fuera. Pero cada día, al ir a comer al restaurante y verla tan radiante y sonriente atendiendo a los clientes, no se por que, pero desencadenaba en mi como si mi estomago revoloteaban mariposas, había oído de esto pero me negaba rotundamente a creérmelo, decían que si a alguien le pasa eso al ver a otra persona.

Significaba solo una cosa….

Que estaba, enamorado de Blue.

No quería creérmelo, simplemente no podía, ella era mayor que yo, me había acogido como si fuera parte de su familia, simplemente, no quería, no quería escuchar

A mi corazón.

Un día llegue al restaurante, pero esta ves rayaban las 7 de la noche, en verdad no sabia lo que ocurría, simplemente que ayer, Blue me había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndome que fuera a las 8 de la noche y no había visto a Red ni a Gold por ninguna parte desde ayer.

Entre al restaurante, pero estaba completamente oscuro, no podía ver absolutamente nada.

Blue? – dije en voz alta, intentando verla entre la oscuridad.

De repente, las luces se encendieron mostrando no solo a Blue, si no a Red a Gold y a varias personas más que se encontraban en el restaurante, reunidos todos alrededor de la mesa en el centro del restaurante y en la mesa se encontraba un pastel de chocolate que decía con letras grises, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SILVER.

SORPRESA FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, yo en cambio y no era de esperarse, estaba sorprendido eso, además ni recordaba mis cumpleaños, ya que nunca lo celebraba, eso es una desventaja si eres un joven pobre de clase baja como lo soy.

Ven vamos hombre, ya tienes 18 años – dijo Gold, feliz mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro, ASI QUE ESTO SE TIENE QUE CELEBRAR COMO SE DEBE HAIIII – dijo mientras levantaba una copa, de lo que yo supuse era cerveza, ya que el ya había cumplido los 18 y mientras todos le secundaban levantando sus copas, algunas de cerveza otras de refresco y empezó todo.

Yo me quede sentado bebiendo un poco de refresco, la cerveza ni el alcohol me va, pero Gold estaba bailando a lo loco mientras se embriagaba cada vez mas, Red estaba platicando animadamente con una amiga de Blue, creo que se llamaba Yellow y Blue no se donde se encontraba.

Hola Silver – voltee a ver y sinceramente, me quede estático, tenia puesto un vestido azul celeste que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos unos aretes plateados y un collar de perlas blanco que hacia, si era posible resaltar su belleza – como me veo? – pregunto

E-Este –empecé a tartamudear, te vez hermosa – dije mas que sonrojado.

Gracias Silver, quieres bai….

Hola- se oyó una voz desconocida en la entrada, al instante todos volteamos a ver, era un hombre, probablemente de la misma edad o unos pocos años mayor que Blue, de un cabello pelirrojo peinado de puntas para atrás, vestido con un elegante traje de dos piezas de color negro y por la forma de hablar de el y su ropa, deduje que se trataba de un hombre rico, un hombre de clase alta.

Lance – dijo Blue mientras se acercaba al desconocido, por una razón, no se cual, empecé a sentir el deseo, de golpear al tal Lance, pero supuse que esa no seria una acción inteligente en ese momento.

Hola Blue – dijo el elegante desconocido, mientras se acercaba a ella – te vez hermosa esta noche – en ese momento, pude ver que ella se sonrojaba, SE SONROJABA, pero por que, yo le he dicho mil veces que se veía hermosa, y no pasaba nada, pero el solo se lo dijo una vez y ella se ruborizaba, pero por que.

-Gracias Lance – dijo embozando una sonrisa y se ruborizaba un poco mas, claramente esto me daba demasiada rabia.

-Y por que esta fiesta – pregunto el tal Lance mientras y observaba al interior del restaurante, observando a los invitado, pero al vernos a Gold, Red y a mi coloco en su rostro, una cara de asqueo, típica de los clase alta.

-A claro – Blue dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia mi, me tomo del brazo y me arrastro en frente de aquel burgués moderno – Lance el es Silver, el chico de quien te hable hoy es su cumpleaños 18, Silver el es Lance O Connel, presidente de empresas O Connel

-Es un placer – dije extendiendo mi mano, el por cambio, me dedico una expresión asqueada y repulsiva, como si estuviera cubierto de estiércol y con gran esfuerzo, estrecho su mano contra la mia rápidamente.

-Mucho gusto, Blue me ha contado mucho de ti – dijo con un acento refinado.

-Y díganme como se conocen – pregunte y ojala no hubiera preguntado.

Silver, te lo iba decir mas tarde, pero ya no puedo esperar, en ese momento me mostro un anillo en su dedo índice –me voy a casar con Lance!

Aquello me destruyo, sinceramente me dejo hecho pedazos, Blue se iba a casar con el?, no no era posible NOO!

FELICIDADES – Dije con mi mejor sonrisa falsa- ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ POR TI Y EL – DIJE PERO no era así, no podía ser posible, mi corazón se rompió en mi pedazos.- discúlpeme creo que Gold me llama – dije y empecé a caminar rápidamente, baje la mirada y solté unas lagrimas, que afortunadamente pasaron desapercibidas.

La fiesta, paso rápidamente y poco a poco los invitados empezaron a irse y todos se la habían pasado bien, bueno casi, a mi excepción, ya que no podía sacarme de la cabeza que Blue se iba a casar con el tal Lance, no podía ser posible, el corazón me dolía y demasiado, no era de menos, nadie resiste cuando la persona que amas s va a casar con otro, simplemente era imposible.

Al final, todos se habían ido, incluso Lance, y solo quedaban dos personas.

Blue y yo.

Estábamos limpiando, las mesas y el suelo.

Que fiesta no lo crees Silver? – pregunto

Si – dije con falsa alegría, mientras seguía barriendo el suelo.

Yo estaba barriendo, pero con una mirada baja, todavía estaba afectado por la noticia – lo cual Blue no paso desapercibido.

Silver.. te pasa algo? – pregunto, no con su típica voz alegre, si no con una preocupada.

No es nada, ya se me pasara - dije

Silver – camino hasta donde me encontraba, me volteo y me miro a los ojos, yo en cambio, desvié la mirada, no quería que sus ojos celestes se toparan con aquellos ojos plata llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir.

Nada – dije

Silver- me volteo el rostro, encontrándose con unos ojos llenos de lagrimas – Silver que pasa, por favor dime, es sobre Lance?

Yo no hable, permanecí en silencio, un silencio que aunque no hablara, decía todo.

Silver, se que es duro – comenzó a hablar – ya que al casarme con el, me mudaría a su casa, pero tu nos puedes visitar diario.

Si como si pudiera

Que?- dijo incrédula

No viste su rostro Blue – al hablarme y todo su era como si estuviera asqueada y su mirada era repulsiva, no me dejaría acercarme a su casa aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Silver, creo que se…

Tu no sabes nada Blue

Me has tomado cariño, como si fuera tu hermana y te sientes mal, ya que estare lejos de ti, pero todo saldrá…..

No me pude contener más, con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas cristalinas, tome el rostro de la mujer y haciendo que se inclinara y yo levantándome de puntas un poco.

La bese, no fue un beso cualquiera, colocaba cada uno de mis sentimientos hacia ella en aquel contacto, ya no me importaba nada, no me que se casara , ni que se fuera de mi lado, solo quería que supiera que..

Poco a poco y por falta de aire nuestros labios se fueron separando poco a poco, mientras ella me miraba con un rostro sorprendido, yo descargue cada lágrima que almacenaban mis ojos en el suelo.

Silver….

Blue, no es eso, se que no debí hacerlo, pero, no lo puedo esconder mas, pero, pero yo TE AMO – Dije casi gritándolo- te amo y no lo puedo evitar, lo siento.

Entonces, Salí corriendo del lugar, descargando un rastro de lágrimas en mis rostro dejándolos caer en el suelo frio.

Silver – oi la voz de Blue

Silver – se volvió a oír retumbando en el aire

SILVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER – La oír gritar pero no hice caso y me dirigí a la estación, de trenes.

Desde aquel día no volví ahí , les explique todo a Gold y Red y me intentaron animar para ir a verla, pero no lo lograron, nadie se recupera de eso, no supe que hacer, había perdido en ella, su amistad, su cariño, no solo había perdido a una amiga, no solo había perdido a la que crei mi hermana

Había perdido al amor de mi vida.

5 días después decidí dejar mi tristeza a un lado, y empecé a caminar, por los alrededores, quería olvidar todo, mis penas, mis amarguras pero sobre todo.

Quería olvidarla a ella.

Sin planearlo, mis pasos me llevaron al lugar al lugar donde la vi por primera vez, donde me había ofrecido todo, pero lo rechace.

Al decidir dejar ese lugar, hacia donde el destino me enviaba oí algo.

¡QUE QUIERES CANCELAR LA BODA!

LANCE POR FAVOR ES RAZONABLE – Oi una voz femenina que reconocí como

Blue… - me quede estático oyendo aquella discusion

COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME – Oí de nuevo la voz que destilaba rabia – A UNA SEMANA DE LA BODA, LA CANCELAS ¿POR QUE?

Al decir eso su voz pareció baja y casi sin vida -POR QUE…

¿QUIEN ES?

Ehh – Dijo como si no entendiera

QUIEN ES EL BASTARDO DE QUIEN ESTAS ENAMORADA, DIME

Lance, yo no…

¡DIME! – Su voz sonaba tan furica como si fuera un animal furioso

Yo….

¡DIMEEE!

Silver.. – finalmente dijo

¿Oí bien? – me dije a mi mismo – Blue cancelo la boda con Lance, por que, esta enamorada de ¿mi? – me quede estático, entonces ella ¿me correspondía?

¡ESE BASTARDO?, CANCELAS LA BODA CON EL PRESIDENTE DE LAS EMPRESAS MAS GRANDES DEL MUNDO ¿POR UN VAGABUNDO?

El es más hombre que tu Lance

PERO VIVVE EN UN BASURERO Y ES MENOR QUE TU, YO TE PUEDO DAR TODO, PERO EL NO PUEDE ¿POR QUE ?

Por que..

POR QUE YO LO AMOO Y ESO NUNCA LO CAMBIARAS LANCE! – Grito hacia el viento

Lo amas – dijo con una risa malévola mientras que de su bolso, saca un arma, un revolver – pues no creo que el ame a un cadáver

Lance…

BLUEEEEEEEEE – Grite mientras corría hacia ella, sin importarme nada corrí con todas mis fuerzas, cruzando la avenida y llegando hacia donde estaba ella.

Muere – dijo Lance para disparaR la munición hacia mi amada

Pero….

SILVEEER – Grito cuando recibí la bala que era para ella incrustándola en mi cuerpo

Blue… - dije con mis pocas fuerzas – te amo – dije para cerrar mis ojos sin fuerzas.

Empecé abrir mis ojos lentamente.

SILVER – Oi una voz triste y alegre a la vez

Al Abrir los ojos, pude ver a mi amada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, abrazándome cálidamente.

Donde estoy? – pregunte algo confundido.

Estas en el hospital, veras, tu recibiste una bala que era para mi, eso enfureció a Lance, pero cuando nos iba a dar el golpe de gracia, la policía llego y lo arresto, ya tiene cargos por doble intento de homicidio y negocios sucios, ese maldito va pasar toda su vida en la cárcel.

Blue yo…

Antes de poder decir algo ella se agacho y unió sus dulces labios con los míos, en un dulce y profundo beso – movi mi mano y la coloque en su hermoso cabello castaño profundizando nuestro beso.

La maldita falta de aire hizo que rompiera el bes, la mire a los ojos con lagrimas en los ojos.

Blue te amo – dije mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

Yo también te amo Silver.

Aunque yo era un huérfano, agradecí a mis padres, fueran quienes fueran, ya que si no, no tuviera algo, algo que uniría mi vida con la de Blue para siempre.

Blue – con un esfuerzo para hablar y moverme – donde, donde esta mi chaqueta – pregunte

Ella la tomo de un respaldo de la silla y me la mostro.

Dámela

Ella obedeció, y me la entrego.

Blue, se que sufriste, y que soy menor que tu tres años, pero ya que cumpli la mayoría de edad, te quiero pedir algo – dije mientras sacaba el anillo de mi chaqueta y se lo mostraba a mi amada.

Este anillo era de mis padres, no se por que lo tengo pero con eso quiero pedirte que si me darias tu mano en matrimonio

Silver…

Blue, ¿te casarías conmigo? – dije estirando el anillo hacia ella

Ella dejo escapar unas lágrimas, pero, esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de felicidad, tomo el anillo, se lo puso en el dedo índice y me abrazo con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos celeste.

SI, SI, SILVER ACEPTO ACEPTO ME CASARE CONTIGO

Y nos volvimos a besar, un beso tierno y embriagante que marcaria nuestras vidas, que nos uniría, para siempre

FIN

Y ESTO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ES EL PRIMER CHOSSENSHIPPING EN ESPAÑOL AJUAAAA Y OFICIALMENTE MI MEJOR HISTORIA JAMAS EDITADA CRITICAS OPINIONES NARANJASOS BIENVENIDOS POR FAVOR QUISIERA SABER QUE PIENSANY SI LES GUSTO YO LLORE, Y ESO Q LO ESCRIBI JEJE

POR FAVOR DENLE AL BOTONCITO QUE DICE REVIEW Y ESCRIBANME

BUENO CON ESO ME DESPIDO DICIENDO OFICIALMENTE SAYONARAAA


End file.
